harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpers Falls Third Episode
This episode marks the first mention of one of Anyssa Rayburn's two best friends, the unseen character, Courtney Harrison, who would become a major character in HF: New Beginnings, and played by Janelle Pierzina. Last time on Harpers Falls, *Anyssa Rayburn was furious when Aileen trashed the room that they shared. *The girls went to a day trip in New York; and Dylan and Kip went to Waltham. *Chris and Alex readjusted to life in Harpers Falls. Anyssa Rayburn was furiously cleaning her bedroom in the dorm she shared with Aileen Harper. She really began to detest the way her snobbish roommate put her down and insulted her. For the midwestern born Anyssa, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she moved to Harpers Falls, Massachusetts, to attend Harper Academy. Although she wasn't a rural hick, (she grew up in Chicago, living mainly in a condo on the North Side) Aileen had considered her as such from the first minute they met. Even her friend, Courtney Harrison, knew she wasn't a hick, and especially her closest friend, Susannah Lucas, whom she considered to be closer than a sister, knew she wasn't a hick! However, fortunately Anyssa had her closet locked. For she didn't want Aileen to see what was in it. She had a collection of stuffed animals that she loved; and she wasn't about to let that snob see them. However, Aileen DID see them. And of course she just HAD to insult her about them. "Well, well, well!" she said acidly, "look at all the baby toys in the closet! I think that is just something that the entire campus just HAS to hear about!" "Don't you dare," Anyssa said, in a voice that she reserved for those who angered her, when so angered, her voice was as cold and frosty as a Lake Michigan winter wind. "You think you are going to cross me, Aileen Harper?! Well, let me tell you something, missy, I don't give a rip if you are a Harper, or the Queen of England, you are still a mere boarding school student, and the fact that you're a member of the family whose name is on this school, doesn't impress me at all! I am going to warn you, and this is the last time, you touch ANYTHING in my closet, you will see just how hard and how fast a girl from the North Side of Chicago can take a snobbish brat like you to task!" Aileen didn't care. "Do you know who you are talking to?" she said snobbishly, "I am Aileen Harper, and that means I have exclusive privileges that aren't for the rest of the hoi polloi!" "Don't give me that guff, girlie," Anyssa said, "you've been bashing me and running me into the ground ever since I set foot in this room, and I am not liking it. And to think that I gave up being in a room with my friend, Courtney, to room with you! I took pity on you!" "Well, isn't that just TOO bad!" Aileen sneered, "I am the one who has the name on this school and this town! And that allows me to act any way I want to!" "Don't be so sure of that, dear sister!" Rosemary said, as she poked her head inside the door. "I too am a Harper, and you seem to keep conveniently forgetting that!" "Hi Rosie," Anyssa smiled, forgetting her quarrel with Aileen, "How'd your trip go?" "Fabulous," she said, "Anyssa, please call me Rose, Rosie sounds too corny, but I do answer to it." "Oh, sorry, Rose," she said, "I didn't mean to make you seem corny." "Don't worry, Anyssa," Rosemary said, "You're fine." Aileen stormed out of Anyssa's part of the room, she had a class to attend to. "Thank heaven she is out of here!" Anyssa said, "How do you manage to deal with her, Rose?" "Namely, I just try to ignore her," Rosemary said, "What was she making fun of when I came by?" "My stuffed animal collection," Anyssa said, proudly, "What do you think?" Rosemary smiled, "They are cute, indeed," she said, "where did you get them?" "I got them from all over," Anyssa smiled, "Most of them were from when I was younger. My guardians helped me get them." Rosemary noticed some specific bears that stood out to her. "You like Care Bears?" Rosemary asked. "I sure do," Anyssa grinned, "My sort-of mother got me my first one when I was about eight years old." "They're cute," Rosemary said, "I like them myself. My brother, Dylan does too." "You want them?" Anyssa asked, "They're yours. I know you will take care of them." Minutes later, Anyssa and Rosemary had cleared her closet of all her stuffed animals. Rosemary took them back to her house. She stopped by Dylan and Kip's house on Attleboro Avenue, near the school; and let herself in with the key that Dylan and Kip gave her. (They had given keys to Rosemary, Hannah; Sheila; Chris and Alex, as well as the rest of their family, except Aileen) The guys were still in Waltham, where Kip used to live, and were bringing some more things from his house. Rosemary brought four Care Bears and left one on the couch; one on Kip's and Dylan's chairs; and one on their bed. Then Rosemary went out and locked the door. Just then, the guys came back. "Hey Rosemary," Dylan smiled, "what brings you here, sis?" "I left you something in your house," she smiled, "take a look." The two went in, and saw the Care Bears on their chairs and couch, and Kip ran upstairs, "Dyl, there is one on our bed!" he called. "Rose, where DID you get these?" Dylan asked his sister, astonished, "not that we aren't happy with this gift." "A gal named Anyssa Rayburn gave them to me," Rosemary said, "I gave one to Sheila; one to Julie; some to Hannah; and some to Chris and Alex; and the rest are all for you." "What about you, sis?" Dylan asked, "Didn't you keep one for yourself?" "Yes," Rosemary said, "I kept a couple for myself, and they are on my bed at home. I felt you needed them too. I told Anyssa that I would give them to people I cared about and she was in agreement with me." "Yeah, Dyl," said Anyssa who came along with Rosemary, "How'd ya like them?" "Believe me, we love them, and thanks, Anyssa," Dylan grinned. "We in the Harpers enjoy Care Bears." "Except Aileen of course," Anyssa said sadly, "It's amazing, how different you are. You, Rosemary and Hannah are so sweet and kind, and Aileen is so mean and wicked!" "Aileen doesn't listen to a thing anyone says," Rosemary said, "She's hated Dylan and I forever. She hates him because of his sensitivity; and she hates me because I took the baby of the family title from her. Why did you hide them in the first place, Anyssa?" "For fear that Aileen would taunt me about them," Anyssa said honestly, "and sure enough, that gal went and did it." "Did you talk to your dorm monitor; or our father?" Dylan asked. "She would spin it to make her look good," Anyssa said. "Look, Anyssa," Kip said, as he came downstairs, "Aileen's credibility in this school and this town is less than zero, if there is something to that effect. Everyone would believe you over her!" "Well, I have a little something on her, that I told her that I would save for just such an occasion, if she gets too far out of hand," Anyssa winked. "Wow, you have some dirt on the oh-so-mighty Aileen, eh?" Rosemary grinned. "Yeah," Anyssa smiled, "and believe you me, this Chicagoan can take good care of herself." After a good three hours of talking with her new friends, she walked back to the dorm, when she saw Aileen digging through her closet. "I knew you would try to dig through my closet," Anyssa said acidly. "Where are they?" Aileen screamed, "I wanted to taunt you more!" "Listen to me, girlie," Anyssa said angrily, "You've done nothing but taunt me from the first day I set foot in this school! I have had more than my fill of it! I've asked to be moved from this dorm! I am going to room with my best friend, Courtney!" "You what?!" Aileen wailed. "You got what you wanted!" Anyssa snapped, "your own room, and not to worry, I got rid of all my 'babyish' toys, so that ought to shut your big yap for a while!" "Good, finally someone who listened to me!" Aileen said smugly. "But lest you forget," Anyssa said ominously, "you cross me ever again, and I will not hesitate to make you look like a royal fool!" Aileen laughed, "As if you could ever do that," she scoffed, "better people than you have tried and failed!" "You never know when I will strike," Anyssa said, "but hear me, you loser, you will be shocked with what I can tell you." What will happen next? *What is Anyssa Rayburn's secret, and how will that adversely affect Aileen; and benefit the rest of the Harpers? *What connection does Anyssa have to the Harpers? Tune in again for the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila